1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide-type mobile communication terminal capable of mounting an memory card, wherein the memory card can be easily mounted/detached and a mounted state of the memory card can be stably maintained with minimizing an increase in the mobile communication terminal's thickness due to the mount of the memory card, by providing a structure capable of mounting the memory card to a rear surface of slide cover composing the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a mobile communication terminal (also referred as “terminal” hereinafter) such as a cellular phone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) terminal pursues a handset having multi-functions, considering a VOD (Video On Demand) or MPEG function, a problem of a memory capacity is on the rise.
Like this, in order to supplying an insufficient memory of the terminal, an memory card has been used. The memory card is a very inexpensive storage device and communication media, which is commonly used all over the world. It is designed to use in various machines such as an electronic toy, an electronic organizer, a PDA terminal, a digital camera, a smart phone, a digital recorder, a MP3 player and a pager, etc. as well as a cellular phone. In addition, the memory card has an excellent performance for its convenience of carrying and cost. Additionally, it has advantages of low power consumption and a rapid data processing using a memory card interface.
Many kinds of memory cards such as mini, super-slim and stick types are currently used. Such memory cards correspond to bridge media capable of moving between different devices. One of important characteristics of memory card is a convenient handling. Miniaturization and multi-functions of the memory card are absolutely required to embody a compact hardware and a multi-function handset and very important for a generation of a new era digital device (hardware). In addition, the memory card should be designed to easily use it, from a user interface point of view.
The current memory card has been developed to have a size of a stamp and to have a form such that anybody can use it easily. In addition, it has a high generality of recordable data, so that it can be used in various devices from an AVC (Advanced Video Coding) to an electric home appliance.
However, when the memory card is mounted to a slide-type mobile communication terminal, there are problems that not only the terminal increases in volume but mount/detach of the memory card are inconvenient.
The slide-type mobile communication terminal has a structure that a slide cover is moved slidingly against a main body, while a hinged (or folder) type mobile communication terminal has a structure that a cover is pivoted to be opened/closed for a main body.
In such a slide-type mobile communication terminal, typically, key buttons are formed on the main body and its slide cover is provided with a large LCD screen. Accordingly, even while the slide cover is closed, it is possible to use the large LCD screen and various function keys.
In addition, compared to the folder type mobile communication terminal of which cover has LCD screen on both sides of it respectively, a thickness of the slide-type mobile communication terminal is relatively thin because only one LCD screen is provided.
Conventionally, an memory card is mounted to the slide-type mobile communication terminal as follows. That is, the memory card is mounted to a rear part of the main body at which a battery is mounted, or is inserted into a side surface of the main body.
However, according to the former method, the battery should be detached from the main body, in order to mount/detach the memory card. In addition, it is difficult to design the terminal due to a restraint of space, and a thickness of the main body is increased.
The latter is a method of inserting the memory card into a side surface of the terminal main body. However, since the memory card is not completely inserted and partially protrudes to the outside, an external appearance of the terminal is spoiled. In particular, if the terminal falls to the floor under a state that the memory card is inserted, the memory card is apt to be severely damaged.